koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Elements
Elements are a concept included in both the Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors series, and many other Warriors related series. They can be fused with weapons or added as a separate item. Sometimes only one is allowed, though more recent games and as of the Warriors Orochi series multiple elements can be equipped. Elements are effects that affect enemies that are stuck by certain charge attacks. Some charge attacks will have elemental activation, some won't. Elements *'Lightning/Thunder/Bolt/Shock': Stuns foes and spreads in some games, as well as causing the target(s) struck to fall-over in place. As of Samurai Warriors 2, this effect will often be indicated by slow enemy fall speeds followed by a short period of immobility or small yellow indicators over their heads. The next hit will launch them into the air no matter what by a small amount (which may hamper continuous damage output as it forces an airborne state). Enemies killed by the lightning in earlier games do not count towards to player's direct KO's, but in later games lightning can also serve to extend the combo counter; it is also in that in those said titles, using it alone without other proper elements results in neutered damage due to forcing juggle combos. **In Dynasty Warriors 3, lightning causes targets affected by it to cause a lightning shockwave/quake effect upon them landing, along with causing another crashing knockback effect. Each target hit by the said quake(s) counts towards filling up the player's Musou bar, and can get very chaotic in tight spaces. Said element also occurs during a Double Musou Attack between two players. **In Dynasty Warriors 4 however, it instead causes a lightning bolt to rain down upon the target hit, causing it to have increased range around other targets. This often tampers with knockdown effects, as targets hit by this are in a shocked/burnt state seen in Zhang Jiao's fire-based attacks, but hitting them with more incoming lightning bolts or with another bolt while they are airborne will cause a launch in a random direction (this often painfully affects most C5 attacks). This launch has been toned down by a notable amount as of Samurai Warriors 2. **In Warriors Orochi 3, this element works much differently than in previous titles, in that instead inflicts damage based on the target(s) HP, and also stuns targets. However, in that game it no longer possesses its traditional area-of-effect or the fall-over effect; Samurai Warriors 4 reverts it back to its original incarnation, albeit somewhat nerfed. **In the Samurai Warriors series, this element is named as Senkō (閃光, lit. Glint) in the Japanese script. *'Fire/Flame/Blaze/Inferno': Gradual damage on the target that ignores defense but cannot kill. The effect is brief if the target is on the ground (depending on the type of hitstun inflicted), but if airborne they will stay on fire unless they recover in the air, due to keeping them in longer periods of hitstun. In earlier games, this also causes a burned state upon them in the case of Zhang Jiao's fire-based moves, where they flail about a small bit before crumpling to the ground. In several of the Musou Warriors games, almost all True Musou Attacks will have have the Fire element added to it by default. **In the Samurai Warriors series, this element is named as Guren (紅蓮. lit. Crimson Lotus) in the Japanese script. **In Dynasty Warriors 8 and Warriors Orochi 3, attacks that have fire by default (e.g: Zhang Jiao's Musou Attacks and Sun Quan's EX1) will either only deal the minimal damage tick or only acts as a visual effect unless the character's weapon has the attribute sufficiently levelled up. **In Dynasty Warriors 7, Dynasty Warriors 8 and Warriors Orochi 3, switching characters or weapons and attacking an airborne target affected by Fire will instantly stop the damage tick. *'Ice/Frost': Chance to freeze any enemy targets, causing to remain grounded with lowered defense for the duration. Frozen opponents cannot be set on fire and cannot break out of the ice for a short period of time. In previous games, foes who break out will continue/finish their hitstun animation upon being frozen, while in later games they are juggled into the air instead (which may decrease continuous damage output via the aerial damage penalty); however, this usually only happens if the target suffers damage at least once while frozen before breaking out. **In games that involve attributes that allow more damage against airborne targets, equipping ice in tandem is usually not recommended; the Fire element in particular will not work on frozen targets. **Some games may cause enemy targets to activate a well-timed option that has invincible frames, but will cause the element to freeze them in place which causes them to remain frozen and invincible for the whole duration. **In the Samurai Warriors series, this element is named as Tōga (凍牙, lit. Freeze Fang) in the Japanese script. **In Dynasty Warriors 8, it is now possible for an enemy to be afflicted with the effects with both Ice and Fire, though the damage tick of Fire only begins when the opponent is airborne. *'Wind/Air': Increases knockback and damage of airborne attacks. Wind will often add extra height to the target's air time. In Dynasty Warriors: Online it will also inflict "lethargy" on any computer or player commander by slowing down the target's foot speed for a short time as well as disabling double jumps. In the former's case, in recent games it has been analogous with the below element. *'Light/Flash/Blast/Wind/Gale/Cyclone': Breaks or damages through guard (as in inflicting chip damage on blocked-hit akin to most fighting games) whenever it is wind-based, or is even outright unblockable while occasionally throwing in extra damage whenever it is light-based. **When it first debuted in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, it only applied to characters who had projectile-charge attacks, and often replaced their respective projectiles with a miniature wind tornado graphic via the wind trap at Hefei Castle. Wind element attacks in that game also allowed foes hit to be juggled with spiraling launch in a set distance. **In the Japanese script of Dynasty Warriors 4, it is referred to as "Retsu" (烈, lit. Violent/Fury). In Dynasty Warriors 5's Japanese script however, it is referred to as "Yō" (陽, lit. Yang). **In the case of it being labelled as the "Wind" element, in Warriors Orochi 3, it also inflicts damage based on the target(s) HP, while also still having the original chip damage effect like with the Blast version from Dynasty Warriors 4, only much more amplified; however in Samurai Warriors 4, the chip damage has been severely nerfed, to the point where it's weaker than the Blast variation of the attribute. **In the Samurai Warriors series, this element is named as Rekkū (烈空, lit. Violent Air) in the Japanese script. *'Drain/Night/Absorb/Recovery/Uplift': Absorbs life or Musou from an enemy upon activation attack. The latter is naturally applicable to all attacks in the main series games outside of certain crossovers such as Warriors Orochi. **In the Warriors Orochi series, this is split up into two different attributes as Drain/Absorption AKA "Kyūsei" (吸生, lit. Sucking Nature) and Absorb/Osmosis AKA "Kyūkatsu" (吸活, lit. Sucking Life); the former absorbs HP while the latter absorbs Musou. *'Clones/Multi': Creates an afterimage which will attack via its own hitboxes; can sometimes mess with knockback functions. **In Warriors Orochi 3, this will only apply to normal attacks. *'Dark/Vorpal/Death/Demon/Slay/Reaper/Slash': Instantly kills peons and takes an extra percentage of a general's HP; sometimes drains the player's Musou bar (mainly in Dynasty Warriors 5) upon successful infliction. In other cases like in Dynasty Warriors 4 and Warriors Orochi 3 however, it may just simply inflict extra damage on generals instead or has the ability to instantly kill generic soldiers. **The percentage HP damage vs. generals was nerfed quite notably before in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends before being brought back in line; if the target's HP was near-full, then the element would inflict massive damage. However, damage would severely decrease the closer the opposing target was to low HP. **In the Samurai Warriors series, this element is named as Shura (修羅, lit. Shura/Carnage Scene) in the Japanese script. In Dynasty Warriors 5's Japanese script, it is referred to as "In" (陰, lit. Yin). *'Poison/Venom': Appears only in Dynasty Warriors 4 and Dynasty Warriors 8. Lowers defense for a time or has similar effects as the fire element in Dynasty Warriors Advance. *'Earth/Tremor': Added in Samurai Warriors 4. Has a high chance of stunning targets and often allows extra damage inflicted upon said stunned targets. A reprisal of the original version of the Bolt element via its Warriors Orochi 3 incarnation, and is named as Kongō (金剛, lit. Vajra/Diamond/Adamantine) in the Japanese script. Appearances In Samurai Warriors and Dynasty Warriors 3, they are attached to weapons and require full Musou gauge to use (the former only has them for specific fourth/fifth weapons and they can only be activated with certain character's charge attacks); the fire element was very common in a True Musou attack. Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends allows players to bypass this requirement with an item. However, while the Dynasty Warriors games often had elemental activation only on charge attacks, the Samurai Warriors series on the other hand, allows for elemental activation on all attacks (barring a jumping charge) out of a random occurrence, with the element's stat number allowing for more chances to occur and for more power the higher the said number is on the weapon. In Samurai Warriors 2, the concept was slightly changed as they only required one full Musou bar out of three to activate. It also introduced the Demon and Wind elements, with the former being initially considered too powerful. This was changed in the expansion as the Demon element was downgraded. The same element system is retained in Samurai Warriors 3, though once again Demon element power has slightly been adjusted. Samurai Warriors 4 retains the elements found in previous games and also adds Earth element to the mix, but in trade, the lightning/thunder element by itself has been heavily nerfed due to all units being able to recover sooner (and the midair Spirit Evade). In Dynasty Warriors 4 and 5, they come in the form of items, Orbs. Dynasty Warriors 4 still requires a full Musou bar to active the elements, and they can now apply to all charge attacks save for a few select ones. However, level 10 and 11 weapons negate this requirement (only for all physical attacks and certain non-physical attacks like elemental shots from certain characters' C1's; non-physical attacks still require a full Musou bar). In the Xtreme Legends expansion, it can also extend to one's True Musou attack as well. These orbs are normal items found on field in Dynasty Warriors 4 while all having a statistic that allows for an increase in both power and by-chance-occurrence according to the level/stat number of the orb equipped, but the fifth game treats them like special items that need certain conditions to acquire them while doing away with the stat numbers, and do not require full Musou bars to activate (though C1 and C2 attacks no longer activate elements). In Dynasty Warriors 6, only the regular elements Fire, Ice, and Bolt appear; they are attached to weapons and certain horses. Elements in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce also inflict secondary ailments that may continuously persist within a set amount of time. In the Warriors Orochi series, they are an ability attached to a weapon. These abilities can be given to other weapons through the Weapon Fusion system. They do not require a full Musou bar to activate, they will only activate on certain attacks, known as "activation attacks". In the second game however, any multi-input charge attacks would only activate them on the final input (with Cao Cao's C6 being an exception for its first input; but overall this neuters their offense heavily), and only Technique-types would be able to have elemental activation on their C1-EX and C2-EX moves (as the rest of the C1 and C2 moves no longer do so). The third game however, now varies a lot more in terms of which independent moves possess basic elemental activation; so far nearly all normal attack chain finishers do so (a staple carried over since the start of Samurai Warriors) save for a select few. Innate Elemental Affinity Elemental attributes used by each character when controlled by the computer. Dynasty Warriors 4 Dynasty Warriors 5 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce & Multi Raid 2 See Also * Orbs Category:Gameplay